


One Moment of Weakness

by SebastianStanIsMySmallBean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, BAMF, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cutting, Darcy Is Sick Of Peoples Shit, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Don't know if I'm adding abilities yet, Eating Disorders, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marvel Universe, PTSD, Rehabilitation, Romance, Suicide Attempt, remembering, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean/pseuds/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean
Summary: When Darcy Lewis is at her witty end, killing herself seems to be the only way out. But after a failed attempt, she finds herself at 'Stark Rehabilitation Centre'. Here she meets the rest of the patients, can she help a certain soldier who has given up all hope of ever recovering, or will she wither away, lost into the depths of the hospital no one ever seems to leave? (I'm sorry, I'm very bad at summaries)





	

I looked out the window and tried to ignore the unbreakable silence within the car. My mother held my father’s hand on the gear stick, staring blankly at the road ahead, while Clint tapped away on his phone. I couldn’t help but look at my parents in loathing; they were taking me to ‘Stark Rehabilitation Centre.’ 

“Darcy?” I looked from the window to my mother, she looked at me with that same blank expression that she had been giving me all week. 

“Yes” I murmured quietly, trying to break the tension. 

“We’re nearly there, did you want to stop off first and get dinner or not?” I sighed, why was she trying? She’d already made it quite clear she didn’t want me around any longer; to tarnish her reputation further would surely kill her. I looked her in the eyes before replying, 

“No”, turning back to the window, not even bothering to elaborate on my reason why. I saw, from the corner my eye, her shrug at my dad who shook his head in a furious manner. 

“You know Darcy, you could at least try and make an effort, this won’t be forever and you’re not coming home until the doctors have confirmed that you’re better!” His voice rising slightly with every word, enough for Clint to notice the change of tone and remove his ear plugs. 

“What are you shouting about now?” He grumbled, the exasperation clear in his voice. “Hasn’t there been enough of that this week without you trying to start on her again, Dad? Today of all days.” I glanced at Clint and gave him a small smile. He nodded back at me and went back to his music. “Fucking pathetic” he whispered, eyes watering as he scrolled through his iPhone. 

It broke my heart to see him like this, but I couldn’t change what had happened, I couldn’t help that I was unhappy; just like I couldn’t help that one moment of weakness.

vvvvv

I had been planning it for a while. I had stared at the water filling the tub and the razor that glinted from the harsh, bright light on the side of the bath, taunting me as I looked at the rising liquid.  
My parents and brother were all out, it had been Clint’s final match of the season and mum and dad both decided to go. I don’t know how I had gotten to that point in my life, but I was suddenly there.

I remember returning from my brooding thoughts and turning back to the bath that was finally ready. I skin trembled as I stripped down to my underwear, and continued to do so as I stepped into the bath, the water consuming my body as I sunk into its heat, a blush spreading from the sudden scolding.

Grabbing the razor I leant back into the water, twirling the small blade in my hand. It was ice in my sweltering hands, its thin, glinting edge perfectly sharpened. I placed the blade over my wrist and pushed deep into the skin, a euphoric feeling spreading through my body as the blood slowly rushed from my veins. It dripped gradually into the bath, gently turning the unblemished water red. 

My mind swam as I progressively got lost in a floating sensation, I don’t know how long I had been sitting in the water, but it felt… good. I remember smiling as my eyes closed. But that euphoric feeling had soon vanished, just before I lost consciousness, a blood-curdling scream (no pun intended) filling my short lasting elation. If there was anything that I should have remembered, it definitely should have been to lock the door.

vvvvv

I was shaken from my pondering thoughts when my father gruffly announced our arrival, I looked up at the building and it was enormous. Windows were dotted across the building with a glass coat covering the outside layer. The entrance had an arched opening with modern revolving doors, and nurses that donned pristine white uniforms. It looked so clinical and cold. I shuddered. The door of the car opened and my dad took my hand as I stepped out into the blazing heat, the dark colours of my shirt and jeans attracting the warmth to my already sweating bod.

“This place was highly recommended by your doctor Darcy, top rehab center in all of North America” my father stated proudly. I looked up at him with a questioning glare, was that supposed to make me feel better? I mentally rolled my eyes and hummed in response, in fear of winding him up if I actually responded. Clint and my mother started removing my suitcases from the back of the car as my father greeted the head nurse of the Center. He glanced at me with a condescending smile and gave me a smug wave, almost a knowing gesture of how much he knew I didn’t want to be here. I gave a hesitant nod in his direction and decided to help Clint roll the bags inside, while my mother joined dad with the doctor, her face lighting up when she heard the sentence “The process could take around six months” eagerly joining in the conversation. I sighed and ambled with Clint towards the entrance.  
We stopped by the main desk at reception and both turned to watch our parents stroll through the doors with Dr. Pierce leading. 

“Well Darce, can I call you Darce?” the doctor called as he walked towards me, hands clasped together. 

“Umm, sure…” I trailed off giving him a small uplift of the corner of my mouth; that can be considered a smile right? He chuckled and then turned back to my parents, 

“I think she’ll be just fine here, if you would like to just sign the contract then you can be on your way, Darcy will be in good hands here”. Dad agreed and mum followed the doctor past Clint and I over to where the receptionist had the papers waiting. Clint took my hand and pulled me into his strong embrace. 

“I’m going to miss you.” he whispered into my hair. I tightened my hands around his waist and nodded into his chest. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until he gave a huff and pulled away from the hug, wiping the tears, his eyes slightly puffed from the rubbing. “Promise me you’ll get better? I want you back by Christmas. I need my sister back. You still haven’t met, Nat” I gave a weak chuckle and nodded. 

“I promise” choking on the words as they left my mouth. He smiled again. 

“Good. Just think of me when I have to endure the ride back with them” he rambled, looking off to where mum and dad had just finished signing the contract. They looked at Clint and I and ushered us over. We trailed over obediently only stopping when mum gave me a dainty hug, nothing like Clint’s.

“I will miss you too, you know?” she said unevenly, the awkwardness showing in her voice, she had always been crap with emotion. I kissed her cheek and then turned to dad. He stood there, towering over me at 6ft2, arms behind his back and lifted his chin. 

“Well, Darcy, your mother and I are paying good money to send you here, so I expect results.” He grumbled. I looked down to the floor and agreed quietly. “What was that?” he snapped, his voice making jump from fright. 

“I said yes, dad!” I squeaked. There was a pause.

“That’s what I thought” an almost apologetic tone taking over his voice. Almost. Dr. Pierce’s laugh broke the tension, 

“I think that’s enough with goodbyes, wouldn’t want to make her soft. Am I right?” I looked to him, the repugnance clear on my face. Dad nodded and gave my shoulder a pat and a kiss to the forehead, the closest we ever got to any form of affection.  
I watched as they left, Clint occasionally looked back but my parents never did. Pierce placed a hand on my arm and gave it a rub.

“Come on Darce, I’ll show you to your room.” I shrugged his hand off and picked up my suitcase following him to elevator. I took one look at the foyer before the doors closed, leaving me with only Dr. Pierce.


End file.
